


Too Few Role Models

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Calvin & Hobbes Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Valtyr's <i>How Come We Play War and Not Peace?</i> From the Summary:<br/><i>Tony's six years old, and Cap is his best friend. He's also a dog. A blue one.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Too Few Role Models

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Come We Play War And Not Peace?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398760) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



  
  



End file.
